


flamethrower

by frausorge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, bandom365
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liza fucking Minnelli!" Gerard says by way of greeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flamethrower

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bandom365. Thanks to turloughishere for the prompt:
> 
> _Sometimes it's better to light a flamethrower than curse the darkness._  
> \- Terry Pratchett

Bob is just getting back from his lunch when Gerard comes barreling around a corner and nearly crashes into him. "Hey, Gerard," Bob says, setting a hand on Gerard's shoulder to steady him.

"Liza fucking Minnelli!" Gerard says by way of greeting.

Bob nods. Gerard is definitely the most excited for Liza out of the five of them – possibly the only one really excited, as such. But Bob isn't going to argue with anything that puts a smile that honest onto Gerard's face these days. "How's it been going in there?" he asks.

"Awesome," Gerard says. "She's so perfect, man. She's so fucking perfect, I can't even–" He shakes his head a little, flings his arms around Bob's neck, and presses his lips to Bob's open mouth.

Bob registers heat, surprising softness, the pressure of eager urgency, and is just beginning to form the word _Gerard_ in his mind like a sentence when he hears footsteps clicking towards them down the hall. Gerard draws back from Bob's mouth, and sure enough there's the lady herself, Liza Minnelli, pausing to study them with one hand on her hip.

"Hi!" Gerard says. "Are you ready to go back in?"

"If you are," she says, and her smile is a little knowing and a lot kind.

Part of Bob wants to protest that they don't need that type of kindness. Or at least, he doesn't. But another part is busy noticing how Gerard is still pressed up warm against his chest, and Bob's suddenly not sure he really knows yet what he's going to need.

"C'mon, Bob, you've gotta come hear this," Gerard says. He does step away then, but he takes Bob's hand in the same motion and tugs him towards the studio door. Bob takes a quicker step to get there first and reaches for the doorknob with his free hand.

"After you," he tells Liza.

She gives him another warm smile as she goes by. Bob squeezes Gerard's fingers and smiles back. He won't argue with any kindness these days.


End file.
